Kirill
Kirill is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Gaijinguy. Agent Profile Appearance Kirill is 6'2" and well-built, with short brown hair and olive skin. Scars from being cut and burned are all over his body, but in no comprehensible pattern. Kirill's usual clothing consists of a red vest and black boots and pants, held up by a leather belt that has his Rakdos signet as a buckle. Personality Kirill is a fundamentally happy person, perhaps more so than anyone else in the PPC. His genuine enjoyment of physical pain allows him to weather (occasionally even enjoy) certain forms of badfic with relative ease, and his access to Medical has increased his natural recklessness to the point where he's almost heedless of injury. His enjoyment of physical pain, however, is offset by sensitivity to certain forms of mental anguish—urple prose make him physically nauseous, and direct exposure to Twu Wub has cause him to gouge out an eye on at least one occasion. Despite what others (including Agent Zug) may think, Kirill is not stupid, though he is selfish, reckless, and easily bored. He has trouble hanging on to subjects that don't interest him, and goes stir-crazy at record speed when caught in particularly dull scenes. Abilities Kirill is a wizard, able to generate and manipulate fire through the application of red mana. However, the existence of the five colors and his ability to channel them are a phenomenon unique to the MTG multiverse—as a result, he only has these powers when he's in his home continuum or a multidimensional space that includes it (he theoretically has his powers inside HQ, but the lack of mountains renders them unusable). It's been noted that acquiring a portable mana source could allow him to use his abilities in other continua, but HQ has not been obliging in this matter. Kirill is a capable untrained fighter, due to experience and his vocational relationship with pain. While he does feel pain, he doesn't perceive it normally, allowing him to function even under normally intolerable circumstances—significant second-degree burns. Note, however, that despite his ability to function under these conditions, he has no actual superhuman resistance to injury: while he will be able to operate in spite of the pain of an open wound, nerve impairment, blood loss, and other mechanical damage can't be ignored in this fashion. He is notoriously deficient with guns and other modern weapons, and even less advanced technology with moving parts (such as crossbows) finds him sorely lacking. As a result, in the absence of his pyromantic abilities, he will generally revert to any blunt or edged weapon that happens to be handy. Agent History Prior to the PPC Kirill's history prior to his contact with the PPC is unclear, and he's prone to telling tall tales about it when pressed. More plausible versions have included: being a former Wojek who grew disenchanted with the League's sense of restraint; being a victim of the Rakdos slave trade who adopted the ways of his captors as a survival technique; being the orphaned son of an Izzet researcher; being a dispossessed Orzhov who retreated into the hellish demimonde of Ravnica after his family was murdered by their rivals; and being originally from Kamigawa, having been banished to Ravnica at a young age by the Myojin of Night's Reach. What is clear is that Kirill is an active and unrepentant Rakdos cultist, and is fully integrated into the cult's hedonistic lifestyle. With the PPC Kirill was recruited into the PPC in what the Marquis de Sod described as "an experiment that didn't work, and shut up." While the parties involved have not been terribly forthcoming about the details of the experiment, inquiries have provided a broad description of it: in an attempt to solve the PPC's horrible rate of retention, the Flowers That Be chose to recruit an individual who enjoyed pain, on the grounds that they would enjoy the inherent painfulness of most badfic and want to stay on. In this they were correct, though in retrospect the psychological implications of enjoying pain to that degree were rather under-appreciated. The current official position is that in the event of Agent Kirill's death under any circumstances, resources will not be expended to recover him. Mission Logs Home: RC 1060 Partnered with Zug * "Darkness Our Bride," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Magic: The Gathering) ** Kirill and Zug remove some anatomical impossibilities from the MTG universe. ** Badfic: "Darkness Our Bride," rated M. * "Abbey the Jedi," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 (Star Wars) ** Kirill and Zug learn the hard way that linear cause and effect are a Good Thing. ** Badfic: "Abbey the Jedi," rated T. * "Harry Potter the Death Eater," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 (Harry Potter) ** Kirill and Zug do grievous violence to each other. And a Sue. ** Badfic: "Harry Potter the Death Eater," rated K+. Partnered with Zug and Cy * "Easing one's mind," Part 1, Part 2 (Magic: The Gathering) ** Kirill and Zug meet Cy, their new trainee, and unslash Jace and Kallist. ** Badfic: "Easing one's mind," rated M. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters